


Awakening

by theblossomknows



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cum shot, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Affair, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblossomknows/pseuds/theblossomknows
Summary: Snafu's got himself a hunger, and wakes his sleeping angel to sate the urge
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sledgefu I’m posting and it’s just short and dirty. More at warmommy.com.

Eugene tsked and began sifting through their packs. "I don't know if there's extra water."One day, one sweet day, when the war ended and they were far, far away from this godawful place, he was going to eat Eugene Sledge’s ass.

Snafu was staring at him, sleeping peacefully in the clawed-out earth beside him, long after the sun set. He was staring at him, cock in hand, loving him, thinking about everything he wanted to do—would do.

Not that he didn’t think Sledgehammer was too good for him, but for some reason he was foolish enough to get all red in the cheeks whenever Snafu looked his way. That damn red-headed obsession of his fucking soul put his chin on Snafu’s shoulder when no one else was looking, had a leaf he’d picked out of Snafu’s hair pressed between the pages of that bible he was always scribbling in, and every day, every day, Snafu was ever more a fool for him, too.

Snafu reached out, touched the warm skin of Sledge’s belly, panted harder, but quietly. The hand on his own cock jerked faster and faster, his chin tilting back a little further with each stroke. He was looking up at the stars soon, and he didn't want to be. He didn't want to come alone.

"Sledgehammer," he whispered, and that was all it took. Eugene's big brown eyes shot open and Snafu kept going, but gave him a moment to get his bearings. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake," he said, reaching for him to take over.

"No," Snafu whispered, shooing his hand away. He wanted to do many, many things to Eugene Sledge, but he had something specific in mind for this particular occasion. He knew what it was, too, if that little impatient sigh was anything to go by.

"Again?" Sledge asked.

"Please," Snafu breathed hoarsely, getting dangerously close just speaking to him. "Gene, please, I don't ask much."

Eugene tsked and began sifting through their packs. "I don't know if there's extra water."

"I looked, there is, now can I _please_. . ."

Eugene gave him an obliging smile, tipped the helmet off his head, and leaned closer to Snafu's cock. He winked at him, licked his lips, and god, that was all it took, that was all it ever took. The sight of his cum on Eugene Sledge's face was _almost_ more gratifying than the orgasm itself.

Sledge waited until he was done, swiped a bit off of his cheek, licked it off his thumb. When Snafu groaned a little too loudly, Sledge chuckled quietly and shushed him.

"Now, can I go back to sleep?" he asked, his head briefly resting against Snafu's shoulder as the other Marine's chest heaved.

"No," Snafu whispered. "It's your watch."

Eugene looked incensed, but it wasn't sincere. "Hell of a way to wake me up for it, thanks."

Snafu righted his clothes quick as he could and put his head down where Eugene had earlier laid his. "Feel free to do the same to me."


End file.
